Not Much Of A Lady
by Stashio
Summary: Bella is sent off to a prep school, because of her actions, there she is the only girl to this new co-ed program, she meets the 4 brothers, who all want her, the Cullens, each beautiful, rich but are the the same? AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic ever, don't hate me

I don't own anything; if I did there would be much more sex and more jasper with out a shirt yumm.

'Renee I don't want to go, please, I swear I won't do anything bad ever again, please, mommy', I can't believe they would do this to me, why, 'don't mommy me Isabella Marie Swan you have had your chances no be a good girl.' _Beep Beep, _Gah, My name is Bella Swan, heir of swan co-operations, my parents Renee and Charles Swan, decided to send me to a prep school in England. They think it will educate me to becoming a young lady, blah blah blah, If it weren't for my father I probably would have been in jail a long time ago, money get you everywhere these days.

So now here I am on a plan to Europe, no luggage, nothing but the clothes on my back, my iphone and my credit cards. Supposedly we are given respectable clothing to wear within and outside of the school. "ATTENTION ALL PASSAGERS, ARRIVING IN LONDON WITHIN THE HOUR PLEASE STAY SEATED". Great one hour till im off this plane and taken to the middle of nowhere 2 hour away from London ah. What got me here in the first place?

'_Bella, Bella come on lets go, I can't wait Mike and Tyler will be there yay'. God your voice is annoying, I don't even want to be here with you, I only came because my parents are at another conference. ' Bella look there Bella', there was a small fire in the distance, the beach was deserted at this time, and it was just us kids, a shit load of alcohol and no cares, just how I like it, just it wasn't with these losers._

_3 hours later I woke up in hospital, with no memory, a black eye, and a tattoo on my lower back. ' Bella how could you do this to your father, we where right in a very important meeting, with lots of clients, we get a call from the hospital saying your overdosed and have alcohol poisoning, I can do this anymore, me and your father found a nice school your going to' she's wearing a slim black dress, to her thigh, with heels, her hair and makeup are done to the nines, yea meeting my ass. _

'Miss Miss, everyone has left, you can leave now' god I spent the whole time thinking about that time shit. Well here goes nothing, as I leave the plan to the pick up bay, I see a chuffer with all black uniform on, Miss Swan written in script, he is tall, really muscular and has black hair, brown eyes, I could have a lot of fun with him 'good evening Miss, I'm Flexi, this way please', I lick my lips and wink at him, while stick out my chest, and he continues walking, just like I'm not the hottest thing he has ever seen. We reach the limo and he opens the door and slams it when im in, great no alcohol. Fuck this is gunna suck.

Review and tell me what you think, please don't hate me, this is my first, i no it is short but i don't no how people will like it, i do have chapter 2 ready tho.


	2. The meeting

I don't own anything Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, although I wish I owned Carlisle yummy. Thank you Edward Cullen's Girl 4ever for your review, I'm hoping to get 5 this time, fingers crossed. I dedicate this chapter to you. I you haven't read my summer Cowboy by heartbond totally do it.

The meeting

Well fuck me side ways, as we drove through the gate Volturi Preparatory, the brochure didn't to it justice, the gates where iron, security at the front, _well there goes my escape plan,_ wood lands surrounded the school, the school itself was huge, 4 story 4 wings, two dorms one for females and one for males, Old stone with a wooden door. Three man where standing outside, there where dressed in suits, expensive, one had blond hair, with scowl on his face, he was the shortest and the youngest, the other was tall, brown hair, older, he was bored, and the one in the middle, had black hair, a smile on his face, he was standing in front of the others, the Volturi brothers I would assume. The car stopped and flexi open the door for me. 'Thank you very much, I purred in his ear, while lifting my short skirt up to get out. As I walked to the school headmasters, I noticed the blonde face, turn into a smirk, and then a flirty smile on his face, he was looking me up and down, it was scary, a shiver went down my spine as he was undressing me with his eyes. "ah Isabella what a pleasure it is to have you at our school, please come in you must have had a long trip, my name is Aro, and these are my brother Marcus and Caius', he was overly happy it was creepy, actually they where all creepy, I walk in to the school, it was beautiful reds and gold's all over, slate on the floor, there was three boys talking in front of a painting, they where all hot, but I couldn't take my eyes off a tall blonde hair combed down, he was pale, he wore the uniform of a black blazer, red tie, black pants that fit him perfectly, he was a fucking god, ' boys I would like you to meet our new student Isabella Swan', gah is it just me our is Aro overly happy, he even added a clap, the boys turned towards me, blonde god had green eyes they sparkled, the other boys looked at me and smirked, I looked at them they where good looking but compared to blonde not so much, ' Isabella this is Carlisle Cullen, Student Body President', said blonde walked forward and kissed my hand, "it is a pleasure, to meet you, if you need anything please don't hesitate to knock on my door" Ah fuck me he had a British accent, 'thank you it's nice to meet you'_ I will defiantly need something from you, especially on your door._ " Mr. Cullen will show Miss Swan around please", then they walked away. 'Hi my name is Alec and this is Demetri, it is a pleasure to meet you please this way we will show you to the dinning hall first'

Review and tell me what you think, I want to no who you want Bella to end up with, Again don't hate me first fan fic. Sorry it is so short, i will update and do a bigger chapter swear.


	3. AN

Sorry this isn't an update.

Sorry guys, but I have decided that I'm going to stop writing this story. So if anyone wants to adopt it, go for it. I have heaps of idea's and stuff written down, but don't really want to continue writing it. I wish to start writing another one.

Thank you

Stashio


End file.
